The Remeeting of the Great Gryfindor Pair
by AJane10154
Summary: One-third of the Golden Trio disappeared a few months after the war. She sees another third 10 years later. He gets to know the new her, but what will be the biggest surprise of them all?


Dear Former Hogwarts Student,

Please join us at the 10 year reunion for the year of 1998. You are welcome to bring your significant other and children and show them around the castle if they have not been there yet. The reunion will be held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts on June 31st at 7:00 pm.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

A beautiful woman walked in through the doors of the Great Hall. The boy by her side fixed his tie that was the same turquoise of the woman's dress while the woman smoothed out the wrinkles on the floor length dress. Straightening their postures they walked forward ignoring the whispers. When the woman noticed the couple she hadn't talk to in ten years she sent the boy to look for his friends. Walking over to the couple she noticed that they had hardly changed since she last saw them.

"Hello." She said when she reached them.

"Do we know you?" Ginny Potter asked.

"Hermione?" Her husband, Harry Potter, asked.

"Oh my gosh. I am sorry I didn't know it was you. You've changed so much since we last saw you." Ginny apologized.

What Ginny said was true, she had changed over the years that she hasn't seen them. The Hermione they knew had no eye for fashion, but here she was in a designer dress and silver jewelry. Her once wild, bushy hair was smooth and straight and her back was no longer hunched over from all the books she carried. Hermione had the perfect smoky eye and her eyebrows were done perfectly.

"It's okay." Hermione said. "It's been as long. What's been happening around here?"

"We got married." Ginny raised her hand to show Hermione her ring. "And I'm currently pregnant with our second child. After Hogwarts, I was on the Hollyhead Harpies for a while and just recently Blaise Zabini and I opened our own sports shop in Diagon Alley that sells both Muggle and Wizard sports equipment."

"After I left Hogwarts, I went into the Auror program and now I am an Auror." Harry said. "Which is where Blaise worked and how he got into contact with Gin."

"Now tell us why you left." Ginny commanded. "The only thing you left was a not."

"I left to find my parents." Hermione said, sounding unsure of herself.

"You are a bad liar, tell us the truth."

"Okay, but don't look down on me because of it." The couple both nodded. "I left because I was pregnant."

Harry's and Ginny's jaws dropped.

"Bu-But you weren't with anyone when you left." Harry said.

"That's where your wrong. I had a boyfriend back starting at the end of 4th year and when we were searching for Horcruxes I snuck out a few times to see him. It seems that we weren't very careful and I got pregnant."

"Why and how did you keep your relationship a secret that long?" Ginny asked astonished.

"We kept our relationship a secret by doing what we normally did. That and people didn't want to believe that we were in a relationship so it made them see us differently. As for the why, that will be answered later."

They chatted for a while mostly about Harry's and Ginny's lives. "Dad?" Said a voice from behind Harry. Looking behind him there was a boy with flaming red hair and beside him was a brunette boy who looked slightly younger than the first.

"Yes, Teddy?"

"I would like you to meet my friend, Serpens M-"

"Mom?" Shouted Serpens running up to hug Hermione.

"Hey. Have you seen any of your friends other than Teddy?"

"Yes. I saw Uncle Ron, Jessi, and Jason. But, currently Aunt Lav is in the restroom puking her guts out. I also talked to Gabe and Haden. I met Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville's new baby along with their daughter, Billie. I saw Will and Jaxie hanging around with Minnie and Sev."

Ron and Lavender Weasley married and had 2 year old twins, Jessi and Jason, and Lavender is 5 months pregnant with their 3rd child. Gabe and Haden Zabini are Pansy and Blaise Zabini's sons. Gabe is the oldest at 8 years old and Haden is 5 years old. Recently Luna and Neville Longbottom had a daughter named Niomi 2 months ago and their first daughter, Billie, is 3 years old. Will Nott is the child of Theo Nott and his wife, Daphne. Will is Theo and Daphne's 11 year-old son. Jaxie is Daphne's daughter born a week before Serpens from an affair. Daphne had the affair because she and Theo were betrothed at a young age and hate each other to the bottom of their hearts.

"Who are you?" Serpens asked Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh! You're the jerk who let my mom do all your work and never stood up for her. The one who nearly killed all of his friends leading them to the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and the Department of Mysteries. Who made Cedric Diggory touch the Tri-Wizard cup and forced Albus Dumbledore drink that evil stuff that made him so weak. I'm not saying my father is an angel but he couldn't lead anyone to their death without being tortured by his father and Voldemort. He even tried to kill himself before Mom found him and told him about me and he realized he couldn't have another person die on his hands." Throughout his speech people began to look at the group and at the end everyone was looking at the kid who had enough guts to tell the Savoir of the Wizarding World that he was nothing more than a murderer.

"And-And who exactly is your father?"

"Me!" Said a voice from behind Hermione.

"Malfoy?"

"Hello, Hermione." Draco Malfoy went up to Hermione and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Father!" Serpens shouted, his hair changing from his mother's brown to his father's platinum blonde.

"Where have you been, Malfoy? You told me you'd be here at 7:15 and now it 7:36."

"I know, sweetheart, I-"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me. I know where you were."

"'Mione, I wasn't where think I was. I wa-"

"Save it! You were obviously with Daphne."

"I was, but not for the reason you think."

"What other reason would there be?"

"This." Draco got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "You told me that if I stopped cheating on you and I stayed faithful for 10 years you would marry me and I have and I truly love you and only you. Hermione Jean Granger, the mother of my son, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

"You remembered that?" Hermione asked, tear brimming her eyes.

"Yes and I stood by that everyday even when girls were pushing their selves at me. I love you, Hermione, and you know that. So what do you say?"


End file.
